ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy's Adventures: Ultimate Mission/Transcript
Opening; The Capture of Lord Dominator The special begins in Space, Lord Dominator wanders the regrowing galaxy with the fruit she took from Wander, attempting to open it. *Lord Dominator: Ugh! Come on! Stupid friendship orange! Ugh! Dumb peel! Bunch of DORKS! They'll get what's coming to them. Lord Dominator storms off to the planet, Earth where her Orbble pop in the middle of nowhere in America at night. *Lord Dominator: GREAT! First i lost my ship and army, now i lost my snack! What else will happen?! The government agents appeared in the desert where they see her from their helicopters. *Man from the Helicopter: An alien! We got her. The agents grabbed her and take her to a Secret Government Facility. *Lord Dominator: Let me go! Let me go!! The truck drives to the facility until a man tapes the whole thing. *Alexander Darcy: That's it. his alllies ''It's time dad. Assemble a team. we'll try the Best Friends of the Darcy Triplets. Assemble a new group and the offer In the abandoned detention room in an old abandoned school. All of the Darcy Triplets Best Friends woken up after been knocked out. *Joe Dempsey: Is everybody alright? *Eion Moore: Yeah. *Megan Nolan: Yeah. *Leon Ryan Jenkins: Yeah thanks man. A man walked in. *Alexander Darcy: Good Morning you eleven. My name is Alexander Darcy Jr. I'm here to indoctrinate you eleven into my special forces for once. *George Johnson: Passed! *Alexander Darcy: A week ago, An alien called Lord Dominator has been kidnapped by my father, Agent Alexander Darcy Sr. He downloaded a file containing the identities and histories of every current, past and potential member of the Suicide Squad in Gotham. *Curtis Kilduff: Suicide Squad? *Alexander Darcy: That's right. There's a mission for you eleven to work together. You are going to break into an Secret Government Facility to break Lord Dominator out. *Megan Curren: But that's insane! *Rashanda Joyce: It's the only way. What are you offering Mr. Darcy? *Alexander Darcy: I'm offering you eleven a deal. You eleven must go on your mission to break into the secret government facility, but watch out for the agents and the robots what my father'll do. In return, you will have total protection from the future threats. *Leon Ryan Jenkins: Okay. Why does it have to do with us? *Alexander Darcy: You eleven are friends of the Darcy Triplets, following of Lorcan's death, you're doing his legacy. *Curtis Kilduff: Yeah, Lorcan was our friend. So let's do it. The other ten agree to do it. Beginning of the Mission In the city at night, There's a purple cloaked figure spying on the rainbow factory with the device he stole from. The Meeting The U.S. Government's plan A Fight in the Alley Breaking in an Secret Government Facility Superpowers Upgrade The Rainbow Factory Lord Dominator's Cell The Experiment An Invitation The Alarm around the Base Arrival at the Base Mayor Wilson revived Rescue Lord Dominator Leon, Jack and Marie found Lord Dominator's Cell and release her. *Lord Dominator: Who are you? *Jack O'Neil: We're your rescuers! So shut up and let's get outta here! *Leon Ryan Jenkins: Well, Jack's right, we better quick, because some familiar face of our city has revived and he's going to kill us! Marie's using her neon powers to escape. *Lord Dominator: So who's ordering you to save us? *Leon Ryan Jenkins: Our friend's relative, Alexander Darcy Jr. Alexander Sr's a villain! *Jack O'Neil: And Lorcan died from the fight and the explosion in Peach Creek! *Marie Fitzgerald: Guys. We better Chit-Chat later because those Government Agents are after us! The Purple Man appeared The Government Agent captured the last of the group and re-captured Lord Dominator. *Eion Moore: I can't believe it, We're done for! *Joe Dempsey: This is goodbye to all of our powers guys. *Alexander Darcy Sr: That's right, friends of the Darcy Triplets. You're finished and all of your powers will be mine! ACTIVATE THE GIANT LASER! Their powers are now mine! The Laser about to fire until something appeared and save the group. It turns out to be the cloaked figure known as The new improved Purple Man. His arms are metal for his powers and he wears skull-like mask covers his face. Everyone's shocked. *The Purple Man: This is your cue to run! The Escape The Battle Ending; The Purple Man The others are shocked, Even The Red Eagle and Rainbow Dash. *Leon Ryan Jenkins, Jack O'Neil and Marie Fitzgerald: WHO... *Joe Dempsey, Eion Moore, Curtis Kilduff, George Johnson and Megan Nolan: WAS... *Megan Curren, Shannen Fields and Reshanda Joyce: THAT... *Alexander Darcy Junior, Red Eagle and Rainbow Dash: GUY?!! The Purple Man arrived back to his secret hideout. *The Purple Man: That, Was, ''(mask up, revealing to be Lorcan in his true female form) amazing!!! Ha ha ha! They were all like, "WHAT?! Who is the Purple Man?!" Ha! Then I was like, "serious", then I was all (roars)! And then the lava was "Whoosh!" and they were all "AAAAH! NOOOO!!! WHY??!?!?!" Ha ha ha ha! (breathes) What a bunch of dorks! This is going to be... (mask back down) ...fun, Red Eagle!